More Than a Kiss
by nick5252000
Summary: Yuki never thought that healing Luka's wound would lead to something so unexpected!


Hey everyone! I'm nick5252000 and this is my first fanfiction. Sorry if this has too many mistakes and I hope you enjoy it!

Setting: Episode 8 after Luka picked Yuki up from school.

Note: Some of the dialogue is the same than the anime and some its modified (Luka's and Yuki's conversation in the car)

**Warning! This story is yaoi : meaning boy x boy you don't like it, don't read it! PLEASE DON'T FLAME! (If you do, all my efforts will go to waste T.T)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku or any of its characters.

* * *

I've wondered for a long time, why Luka even cares about me. I have been abandoned by my parents, and I don't even think I'm needed by anyone. It doesn't make sence to me. I was never needed. Never wanted. Why now?

"Luka, why do you care about me?" I finally found the courage to ask. I hesitated. I should know better than to ask weird questions. He probably thinks I'm a bother. "I'm sorry Luka... I shouldn't have asked you such a weird question..."

"Because you're my master."

I didn't completely understand what he meant, but before I got the chance to think about it, Sodom went berserk!

We were being attacked by three Mid-Villains! Luka stopped the car and we got out. I would be terrified if I wasn't with Luka. But, Luka made me feel secure. At ease. I know that if I'm with Luka, everything will be alright. I trust him more than anyone in this world.

* * *

After fighting the Duras, Luka had wounded his cheek. The wound wasn't that big, so I didn't notice right away. When I noticed his wound, I asked him to go with me to my room. When we got to my room, I insisted to Luka to let me heal his wound. I knew the wound wasn't a big deal, but I still wanted to help. After all, the reason for my existence is to fight Duras and to heal the wounds from the Giou Clan members.

"I wouldn't mind healing you, Luka. I don't want you to be hurt." I pleaded while looking directly at Luka's eyes. I knew he would probably reject me but he is the one I love and I would hate myself if I didn't try to help him.

"Fine." He sighed hesitantly. I was relived that he was going to let me heal him. I know he doesn't want me to be in pain. Because he cares abound me more than anyone does and that makes me really happy.

I got close to Luka's face to heal his wound. When I noticed how close our faces were, I blushed profoundly. I had never been this close to Luka before, so that really surprised me.

"Sorry..." I apologised, hoping Luka wouldn't notice my tomato red face.

Luka and I had liked each other for a long time, but we wouldn't dare to confess our feelings to each other. We are both guys for heaven's sake, we would never be socially accepted!

Drowned in thought, I didn't realize when Luka had placed his hand in my cheek.

"Yuki..." Luka whispered as he got closer to me.

I was caught unguarded, so I didn't know what to do, "L-Luka, w-what are you-"

Luka's sudden kiss interrupted me. This was the first time Luka had ever dared to kiss me. He always had hidden his feelings for Yuki since a long time.

In the confusion, I unconsciously brushed Luka away. I hadn't expected this to happen at all! But, I knew deep down that I wanted the kiss. I wanted it so badly as much as I wanted to know if he loved me. I was hoping that this was a sign. A sign from him telling me that he loved me. But my fears we still with me. As if my hope couldn't scare them away.

I changed his mind and decided to return the kiss. I just couldn't keep his feelings hidden anymore. Heck, i might not overcome this fear now but a chance like this might not apear ever again. Luka kept kissing me and at the same time he laid me in bed.

"W-wait Luka," I said, stopping Luka from advancing any further, "we should stop this. This isn't right..."

"I love you, Yuki" Luka finally decided to say it after such a long time,"and I don't care what others say!"

"I love you, too Luka, but..."

"But what?!" Luka asked desperately awaiting for my answer.

"I'm scared!" I finally confessed. "I know what people think isn't important, and if I'm with you I probably won't care about that! But, you might end up hating me and I don't want that!"

Sighing in relief, Luka assured me,"Don't be silly, I would never hate you, Yuki. You're everything to me..."

"Luka..." I was finally freed from all my doubts and worries.

At last, Luka advanced from the kiss and took my pants off, " You seem very excited for someone who's only kissed before," he smirked, while teasing my lower parts.

Despite being a tease, Luka was actually being very gentle. After all, he had asured me many times before that he would never hurt me.

"Ahh, L-Luka..." I moaned. Being teased was embarrassing, but it still felt good for me. Suddenly I gasped, " W-what are you d... ahh" I felt two of Luka's fingers enter my ass. I had never felt like this in my life. After all, this was my first time doing this kind of thing.

That's when Luka, started thrusting his fingers back and forth inside my ass. The unknown feeling was very arousing for me and I just couldn't stop the moans from being released out of my mouth. I became more and more aroused by each thrust.

"Ahhn! Luka!" Unbelievably aroused, I kept moaning louder.

Suddenly, Luka stopped moving and his fingers exited my ass.

"Yuki, I'm going in" Luka said after deciding that I was ready to take him. He already had prepared me thoroughly, so I won't be in any pain. He took off both his pants and underwear, and completely removed mine.

Luka entered me with his lower parts and started thrusting slowly to make it as painless as possible for me. He knew he had to hold back because it was my first time. However, my desire for him kept increasing. I knew being greedy wasn't good, but I just couldn't control myself anymore.

"I-it feels good, Luka" I managed to say in between gasps and moans, "go faster, please Luka!"

Encouraged by my pleads, Luka stopped holding back and thrusted harder. I felt amazing and happy at the same time. I never thought I would be able to be together like this with Luka. In the past, I would have done anything to be with Luka like this.

"Luka, I'm coming!" I gasped.

"M-me too," Luka said in between heavy breathing, "let's come together! "

The both of us came at the same time. Afterwards, we cuddled together happily hopping that time would just stop, so we could be like this forever.

"Luka, let's be together forever" I was now sure that we would never be separated from each other.

Luka nodded at my request feeling relieved and happy for their mutual feelings.

We both fell asleep while being cuddled. And as we agreed, we were together for the rest of eternity. We had been together since our past lives, so there was nothing that could separate us.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. Currently planning on making this into a doujinshi manga, so look forward to it unless something happens that prevents me from doing it. I'll be busy with school so the manga won't be anytime soon. Thanks for reading and please review this fanfiction!


End file.
